stolen jewel
by I love RaeRedx
Summary: Red-X has stolen the most precious jewel in the city. Raven meets him when on duty and she sees that he has the demon's ruby. He tells her that he has plans on using the ruby for something else. What could he possibly do with it? please review
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided that I'm going to do a story about Raven and Red-x now but don't forget to check out my other story full demon and check out my profile for my poll, P.S anything in _italic_ is someone's thoughts

Disclaimer: of course I don't own it but if I did then it would definitely be raven and X together.

* * *

Stolen Gem

Azerath Metrion Zinthoz… Azerath Metrion Zinthoz… Azerath Metrion Zinthoz.

BEEP...BEEP…BEEP "_ugh who could it be this time_" "Yo raven we need you to go take care of Dr. light… again." Cyborg yelled. "Heading there right now," I replied.

As usual all I had to do was show him my… father's side of me and he literally ran back to jail and back into his cell crying for his mommy. But of course there is always him, the notorious thief who always escapes, X. _I don't see him but I can sense him around me planning an attack. _"Hey sunshine where's bird boy and his little alien girl" Red- X asked. I see that he has demon's ruby the most beautiful jewel ever found. They call it demon's ruby because it is the color of a demon's eyes. " Probably on their way right now" I replied my hands glowing with power "Whoa hold it sunshine I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk" he replied putting his hands up " how do I know I can trust you" I asked " you don't so you either listen or fight" he replied. " You got 5 minutes to explain what you want before I blast you into space.' I scowled at him. "Well see this gem I have here? Well I was going to sell this jewel and make some serious fast cash but now I have a better idea of what I should do with " he replied cockily. "Well if you aren't going to sell it what are you going to do with it?" I replied "_man this guy is getting on my last nerve"_ "that's for me to know and for you to find out just not now, soon." Red-X replied "Time's up Red-X." raven replied hands glowing white "catch ya later, alligator" Red-X replied before disappearing.

* * *

Well there is the beginning of my first raex story sorry it's so short but this s just the beginning expect longer chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: of course I don't own it.

* * *

_Ugh why does X irritate me so easily? I mean I live with beast boy and even he doesn't annoy me that quickly. _Raven thought as she walked into the common room. "Hey Rae why you look so down?" Cy asked. "Met up with red-x he stole the demon's ruby," I replied. I didn't tell him what the ruby could do. "Oh well why don't you go hangout with robin he figured you would meet X so he went to the training room to wait for you, " he said with a smile. "Thanks Cy," I replied walking out. I walked to the training room and when I got outside the door I heard nothing. _ That's weird robin is usually destroying the punching bags or even practicing new skills. _ Raven thought until she looked inside. Sure enough she saw robin but he wasn't training. He had his shirt off and his mask off and was kissing Starfire who had her sleeve lowered showing her bare shoulder. _He hasn't even showed me his eyes and yet he shows her. I'm his girlfriend,_ "or should I say ex-girlfriend robin?" raven hissed emphasizing the word ex. "Uh raven this isn't what it looks like," robin replied pulling away from star's lips. "Save it boy blunder and guess what I know information that you would just love to know but I guess you were to BUSY to even hear the alarm go off, " raven replied before teleporting to her room. " What's wrong sunshine did your little bird boy find someone else better than you, well she may be better to him but to me you're the real beauty here," X was talking to himself. "No that's going to make her want to kill me, Maybe I should start calling her raven or something that expresses how I feel about her," "And just exactly how do you feel about me" raven asked surprising X. "whoa, raven uh how long have you've been standing there" X asked nervously. "Long enough to know that you have feelings toward me mostly feelings of love since it is coming off from you" she said with a smile. _Well at least I got a smile from her but is she going to kill me for coming into her room? _X thought. "_Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or tell boy blunder that you're in here in fact I kind of enjoy your company here and I feel the same way about you _" raven whispered into his head. " oh thanks" X said blushing under the mask turning away until what she said finally clicked. "Wait you like me too?" he asked. She walked up to him pulled his mask up to his nose and kissed him. X was shocked at first but starting responding to her lips as she nudged his mouth open. His tongue eagerly encouraged her's to continue. Unfortunately their moment

Was stopped short. "Stop Robin's coming, you need to get out before he sees you," raven said. "Okay but I will return tonight my dark beauty," X replied before giving her a quick kiss and then teleporting away. There was a knock on the door. Raven walked to the door and opened it and she was hit with so much anger. She yelled at the top of her lungs, " STOP" and suddenly she fainted.

When she woke up she saw she was in the medical bay. She heard someone moaning and groaning in pain and looked to her left. There lay a beaten up robin. He had a broken arm, a black eye, and other scratches on him. The most noticeable injury though was the huge gash on his leg. "What happened to you" she asked him "I walked to your room and then suddenly…

* * *

Okay well here is chapter two and sorry it's late. I need to work on school so don't expect weekly chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I forgot to mention last chapter that the titans east are spending the weekend at titans tower and that aqualad's room is near the training room and terra is back and has become great friends with raven.

_Kaarlinaa & nova562151: _Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"Everyone except starfire came up behind me and started attacking me for no reason" Robin replied. " We attacked you because of what you did to raven" Cyborg said coming into the medical bay. "Aqualad came running into the commons telling us about what he heard raven say to you" he continued. "I did nothing to her, "Robin screamed back. "It's not my fault that she decides to stay locked in her room all day and never keeps the bond open. If she hadn't done any of those maybe she wouldn't be like this," He continued. While this was happening raven had started crying because she remembered what she had discovered and now she hears him calling her creepy. "See, because of you she's crying and I ought to drop-kick your spikey-haired ass off the top of the tower for making my little sis cry," Cyborg said carrying raven out of the medical bay and into her room. He set her down on the bed and told her to get some rest. After he left she suddenly sat up remembering what happened when she came into her room. _X still has the ruby and what's worst is that it can control demon's emotions. The person holding the ruby can make a demon feel anyway about that person, so X must not know but he controlled me today with the ruby. _Raven thought to herself. "Hey my dark beauty, what happened to you," X asked climbing in the window. Instantly raven felt love and lust for him. She walked over to him and pulled his mask up again. This time she didn't stop at his nose, instead she pulled his mask completely off. The first thing she noticed was his emerald green eyes with long dark lashes. He had Short dark black hair that had tips of red that hung in his face. He was oh so perfect so she leaned to him and kissed him. She instantly welcomed his tongue into her mouth as he carried them to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed gently and crawled right in next to her. They ended up falling asleep curled up in each other's arms. During the night cyborg came in her room to make sure she was okay. He walks in and sees…

* * *

Sorry that I had to leave you with a cliffhanger but don't worry next chapter coming up soon. Please submit your ideas and please review Also i having a contest in the next chapter. I'm going to have parts from a song in it and whoever can name the song or the singer wins. And then they tell me what they want to happen in chapter 5


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people so I've been getting good reviews so here is chapter 4 also the contest is I will name two parts from a song in this story whoever can tell me who sings it or the name of the song wins and will get to decide what happens in the next chapter. \

_Also I would like to thank Kaarlinaa for reviewing this story since I started it and for reviewing my other story Full Demon. Oh and raven is friends with terra because I wanted more than a few titans to beat up robin and also she joined titans east._

* * *

A guy lying down with his little sis. He notices every time raven squirms the guy calms her down. He smiles and leaves making sure to lock the door. Red-X opens his eyes and smiles down at the dark beauty in his arms. He shifts her so she doesn't wake up but so he can leave. He places an item on her dresser and a kiss on her cheek before teleporting away.

Raven wakes up and looks around her. She notices something on her dresser and goes to look at it. She picks it up and sees that is a necklace carved in the shape of a raven. It says on the bottom, "To my dark Queen, love your dark knight". She realizes that X doesn't even know that the demon ruby controls demons. There is knock at her door so she goes to open and sees boy blunder standing there like an idiot. "What do you want," she scowls at him. " Tonight all of us are going to dinner so you need to find a dress and put on makeup so no one recognizes you," he replies back. "I don't want to put on my makeup just like every girl in a magazine," she said " You just woke up and you look like a mess," he said with a firm face. "That's not who I am when I wake up," she said closing the door. _Ugh now I have to find a dress since I didn't tell him I didn't want to go well time to head to Star's room._ Raven thought. Raven left her room and headed to Star's room and knocked. "Friend raven do you need help getting ready for tonight, "star asked. "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes I need help finding an outfit for tonight," Raven replied. "Oh wonderful, I journeyed to the mall of shopping and bought you a few outfits," star replied rushing to her closet. Raven knowing Star's sense of fashion was ready to see horrible dresses that Star would wear but not herself. Though she was surprised when star pulled out a midnight blue silk gown that almost touched the ground and matching shoes. "Thanks star, you actually found something that I like and it's not pink," raven said taking the dress and shoes and leaving.

She had three hours to get ready so she just focused on her hair first. Raven went to her room and got a towel and a change of clothes. She then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got changed into normal clothes she decided to braid her hair into a French braid but leave some of her down to frame her face. She then noticed that she had an hour to get ready**. (1) **She then slipped on her dress and her shoes and added a touch of lipstick and eye shadow**. **She added the raven pendent Jason gave her andwalked into the commons and noticed beast boy no longer green but tan in a dashing white suit. He had blonde hair and was a little bit taller and had terra linked to his arm and raven noticed she was wearing a white dress with flats. Cyborg looked more human and had on a yellow suit. His arm was linked with bee that had a sparklingly yellow dress on and heels to match. Speedy had on a red suit and had no one with him. Probably going to hook up with some girls at the place. Aqualad was in a Light blue suit with no one right now. Robin had a black suit and had his arm linked through Star's who was wearing a short pink dress. Everyone looked up and gasped. All the guys except cyborg were drooling over her and robin was about to walk over to her and link his other arm through hers. But then there was a knock at the door. Raven walked over to the door and saw Jason standing there in a midnight blue suit. "Jason what are you doing here?" raven asked walking into his opened arms. "Well I overheard you talking about going out tonight and I wanted t surprise you," Jason replied kissing the top of her head. "You going to introduce us raven," robin asked. She could feel the jealousy rolling off of him. "Everybody this is Jason Todd, my boyfriend," raven said. Everyone except Cyborg was shocked that raven actually had a boyfriend. "So should we get going," Jason said. "Sure also how did you get here," raven asked. "I drove my car here and hopefully you are coming with me," Jason asked playfully. "Fine but don't go to fast," raven replied. The titans and Jason walked outside and noticed a black mustang next to the T-car. "Dang man you must have a great job if you are able to buy that," beast boy replied running to the car and checking it out. "Actually I inherited a family fortune, have you guys heard of Xavier incorporation?" Jason asked. "Dude, Your family invented the mustang?" beast boy asked. **(2)** "Yep and everyone in the family gets one for free," Jason replied smiling. "Actually I have a surprise for raven but it's at the restaurant so let's go," Jason Said getting into his car. Raven slipped in and all the other titans drove their own cars to the restaurant and there in the parking lot sat a midnight blue mustang with a sign in the window saying, "I love you Rachel Raven Roth, Love your Dark Knight"

* * *

Well here is chapter 4 I'm on a roll with these chapters possibly a new chapter everyday or every week and don't forget to review

**(1) **It took her an hour to shower and another hour to French braid her hair since it was her first time braiding her own hair.

**(2)** I just made that up because I really like mustangs so I felt he should've had one and so no one would think he stole it or used the money he stole to buy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay well here is chapter 5. There is no winner yet. The song is one of my songs in my evanescence playlist on YouTube name yasmine0731. Also raven might act not like herself, but hey don't blame me blame the demon ruby and also raven actually likes Jason in the next chapters because she really is falling for him even if he doesn't have the ruby.

Also i would like to dedicate this chapter to my twin who i just figured out that she had an account this is to you **demigodwizardgeek**

_Kaarlinaa: there will be more scenes and try to figure who wrote the song or the song name and thanks for the idea. _

_KitskinMiko 16_: _Thanks for the idea and I'm combining yours with Kaarlinaa_

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own it.

* * *

"OMG, Jason it's amazing. Thank you so much," raven exclaimed giving Jason a big hug. "Man why does she get a mustang if I can't even have a moped," beast boy complained. "So shall we head inside," Jason asked. "Sure lets go," raven replied linking her arm with his and walking into the restaurant. Everyone headed into the restaurant except robin. _I still don't trust Jason he is taking away my raven from me, _Robin thought. "_I heard that robin and I'm not yours, I'm dating Jason. He doesn't treat me like a piece of trash like you did." _Robin heard in his mind. He grunted and walked into the restaurant with the others.

Back at titans tower…

With one last spell he broke out of the chest and out of the book. "Finally, I'm free and now it's time for revenge. Watch out my sweet raven, you're handsome sorcerer is back." Malchior whispered. He walked out of her room and teleported to the restaurant they were at and saw her. He made sure he didn't look recognizable in civilian clothes. "Ugh when I'm finish with my job I'm burning these clothes how can humans wear clothes like these," Malchior said to himself. He was about to walk in but then noticed something odd. There was a young man sitting near raven and they were holding hands. Malchior looked at her teammates and noticed the bird boy was sending death glares to raven's date. "Well looks like bird boy doesn't like him. Maybe we could work something out and take raven away from him so that she could be mine," Malchior said before teleporting to robin's room.

Back to dinner…

"So Jason how did you and raven meet," beast boy asked. "Well, I met him after one of the missions you guys sent me on. I decided to stop and get some tea at my favorite café and I saw him staring at me," raven replied giving Jason a smile. "Well how could I not stare at the most powerful and most beautiful titan when she is sitting across the room?" Jason asked with a smirk. "_Raven isn't the most beautiful titan or the strongest, Starfire is the most beautiful and Cyborg is the strongest while I'm the smartest, and beast boy is the weirdest. I don't know what raven is, probably the creepiest." _Robin thought. "I heard that robin and frankly I'm shocked by how different your actions are from your words," Raven said close to tears. "I have no idea what you're talking about raven," robin said turning away from her face. "What'd he say Rae?" Cyborg asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Robin thinks that Starfire is most beautiful titan and you're the strongest. He thinks he is the smartest and beast boy is the weirdest but he thinks I'm the creepiest titan on the team," raven replied spilling tears down here face. Cyborg turned to Robin with a red face as well as the other titans and Jason minus Star. "What gives you the right to say who is the strongest or smartest?" Cyborg said filled with anger. "I'm just saying that I think Starfire is more beautiful than raven," robin replied through clenched teeth. "Well no one asked for your opinion about everyone on the team, robin," Cyborg replied. "What annoys me even more is that he thinks I'm creepy yet you have right to call me yours even though you ditched me for Starfire and just called me creepy," raven said yelling at him

* * *

Well here it is and sorry i dont know if it is short or not and please keep reviewing i know what is going to happen next but i would still enjoy some help I also forgot to mention that starfire had left the table after beast boy asked how jason and raven met


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here is chapter 6 also how many more chapters should I have because I don't want too many chapters. And sorry it's so late I keep changing my mind and I lost my flash drive with all my stories on it so I have to retype them.

Disclaimer: nobody on here owns it

* * *

Raven had just shouted at robin for calling her creepy. "Come on raven, why don't we go dance for a while?" Jason asked her. He took her hand and led her to the other room, leaving robin steaming mad. "Let's go BB. I don't want to be around a two-timing little piece of shit," Cyborg said leaving to the ballroom with BB not too far behind. At that moment Starfire came back from the bathroom and at once noticed the empty table. "Boyfriend robin, I must ask where all our friends have gone," Starfire asked with big eyes. "They left to the ballroom," robin replied not looking up. "Oh, of course. They went to the room of balls," Starfire replied looking excited. "Shall we head to the other room as well," Starfire asked with hopeful eyes. "I think I'm just going to head home. Tell the others that I went home, okay" robin replied before leaving the restaurant. _ "I still don't trust Jason. I can tell he is hiding something big, but what is he hiding" _robin was thinking to his self and arrived at the tower. He used his secret elevator to get up in his room in a flash. "Hello robin, long time no see," Malchior said from robin's bed. "Malchior what are you doing here? I thought you were still trapped in the book," robin asked getting out his Bo staff. "What would you say if I told you I could help you get your precious little raven back from her new boyfriend," Malchior asked. "I'm listening," robin replied. Malchior smiled and told robin the plan. Robin smiled knowing the plan would work and they discussed a few minor details before nodding at each other.

Meanwhile…

"What's wrong sunshine," Jason asked raven leading her to the dance floor. "I'm just shocked by robin and the way he acts but then what he says to me," raven said. "Just forgot chuckles and just dance the night away," Jason said putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You're right Jason," raven replied with a little purr in her voice while looping her hands around his neck. "I have more important things to deal with tonight and I'm not letting bird boy get in the way of anything, raven replied before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. After about two hours of dancing all the titans and Jason were tired and ready for bed. "So you going to drive your new baby back to the tower or should I drive," Jason asked dangling the keys in her face. "There is no way you are driving _my baby," _raven exclaimed taking the keys and getting in her mustang and inserting the keys. She revved the engine and was ready for anything… even a race. "Hey Jason I'll race you to the tower, loser gives the winner whatever they want," raven challenged revving her engine. "Deal, hope you are ready to lose, baby," Jason exclaimed revving his engine as well. "Oh no you guys are not racing… at least not without me and I wont even use any weapons or anything," Cyborg exclaimed getting in line with them two. "Dude sweet race okay so, on your mark, get set, and GO!" beast boy exclaimed before transforming into a bird and flying up to avoid the three cars. The three cars took off at intense speed and tore down the road heading to the tower. **(A/N: The road leads straight to the tower sorry if you were expecting something harder.) **Cyborg was in the lead but Jason was not that far behind while raven was trying to catch up, but little did they know she had a trick up her sleeve. Cyborg and Jason were bumper to bumper when they heard, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" and saw raven zoom by in her car and reach the tower first. "That's cheating, Rae" Cyborg exclaimed getting out of his car. "Hey you said you weren't going to use weapons or anything but you never said **I **couldn't use my powers," raven replied getting out of her car. "Touché little sis," Cyborg replied before entering the tower with bb and star not too far behind **(A/N: they were in the car with him and currently are gripping each other because of the race).**

"Okay so since I won you have to give me whatever I want," raven said to Jason. "So what do you want me to give you," he replied back. "I want you to take me to your place since you've been in the tower and yet I haven't seen your place," Raven replied leading them to his car. They both got in and he drove to his place. While he was driving raven called cyborg and told him that she was spending the night at Jason's house and that he owed her since she won the race. He said all right and would have her reward for her when she got home. They arrived at Jason's house and Raven was surprised by it, well sorta. He literally lived in a mansion. It was a beautiful white Victorian house and was about 20 feet long and had two floors. Surrounding the house was a garden filled with all sorts of flowers, but mostly there were purple roses and Raven saw workers picking the flowers and cutting off their thorns. Jason walks over to them has a little conversation and takes something from one of the workers. He walks back over and hands raven a beautiful bouquet of purple roses with a few other types of purple and blue flowers. "Thanks Jason they're beautiful," raven said before she pulled him in for a kiss. "So do you want the long tour or short tour," Jason asked breaking the kiss. "What's the short tour," raven asked. "The short tour is just a tour of the best places in my house which include the arcade, Movie Theater, pizza palace, swimming pool, and my personal favorite," Jason replied. "What was the last one," raven asked. "Why don't I just show you," Jason replied before taking her arm and leading her down a long hallway. They stopped at a door that said "PRIVATE NO ONE ALLOWED IN" and Jason turned to and took her cape and tied it around her yes. "Don't worry I'm not doing anything but opening the door and pulling you in," He said gently seeing her try to untie he knot. He opened the door and turned on the light and guided raven in. "Okay my precious jewel, you ready to see the surprise," Jason asked with excitement in his eyes even though she couldn't see it. "Uh sure," Raven replied before untying the knot and pulling it away. When she looked up she saw

a room filled with jewels of all kinds. But what was different about the jewels was that there were some in the shape of a rose and some in the shape of a raven. "Jason this is so beautiful but aren't these the jewels the ones you've stolen," Raven asked. "Actually I paid the museums for the jewels or I sent a worker to buy it off from them and when they heard I was doing this for my girlfriend they instantly just let me buy it," Jason replied with a smile. "But how did you know I would be your girlfriend," raven asked with a smirk. "Well I'm sexy, smart, strong, how could anyone not want a piece of this or in your case the whole package?" Jason replied with a smirk. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right," Raven replied. "Well call the press. Raven Roth is actually saying someone is right for once," Jason exclaimed before getting punched in the arm. "Ow, that hurt," Jason said rubbing the spot she punched. "So this is your most favorite room," she asked. "Well actually yes but there is one more room I want to show you" Jason replied before leading her to another doo and again tying the cape around her eyes. They stepped inside and Jason turned on the lights. "Okay hold on let me finish up a few things," Jason said before rushing off to grab something. "Okay now you can take it off," Jason said with excitement in his voice. Raven took off her cape and was instantly filled with joy and love. She saw a room that was designed to look like a beautiful sunset. But what surprised her most was that Jason was on one knee with a box in his hands. "Raven I love you even though we haven't know each other very long I'm afraid that bird boy will try and take you from me and I don't want to happen. I want to live the rest of my life with you, so Raven Rachel Roth will you become Mrs. Raven Todd with me and be my wife?" Jason asked opening the box to reveal a 24 kt diamond ring with the words "_Forever Mine" _engraved on it. "Jason I don't know what to say but I thing. Yes I will marry you," Raven replied with that rare pure happiness smile. "Raven, you have just made me the luckiest man in the whole universe," Jason replied slipping the ring on her ring finger before being pulled into a passionate kiss with raven. "I love you raven," Jason said. "I love you Jason," raven replied back before she was being led to his bedroom for a very fun night.

Meanwhile back at the tower…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS SPENDING THE NIGHT AT JASON'S!" robin yelled at cyborg. "Well one you don't need to yell and two she told me she is staying over at Jason's tonight. So SHUT YOUR MOUTH BIRD BOY and don't mess up Raven's relationship, because if you do I will drop-kick your ass off the top of the tower," Cyborg replied before walking away.

* * *

Hahahaha I'm evil and you know it sorry but had to leave a cliff please review and don't expect many updates from my other story might get rid of it and just stick to rae-redx stories also I would like to make a shout-out to my twin demigodwizardgeek! And please review later people.


End file.
